Darker Than the Blood Tinged Alley
by LovelyLittleDeadGirl
Summary: Oneshot! Yuki and Zero meet on the street on accident after Kaname's been killed  mwuhahaha let's see what happens shall we? R&R! Or I'll kill you, just kidding, or am I? dududunnnnnnn!


**This is a story placed in a random time like the other one. It changes the story past the point when Zero met up with Yuki outside the cemetery after being wounded by Souma, and then runs from Zero and gets punished by Kaname. I'm not going to really mention this in the story, but when Yuki says she's driven Kaname to insanity, (SPOILER FOR THE STORY BELOW) she means that since his blood can no longer sate her it means she's not in love with him anymore and that drives him crazy and he asks Yuki to kill him. Not wanting to deny him and hurt him anymore than she already has, Yuki obliges.**

Darker than the blood tinged alley

"Stella get back here!" I heard a mother call to her child. Blond, streaming hair flew behind the little girl as she ran. I put my arm out in front of the little girl's chest as she was about to pass me. She was looking back at her panting mother, so she failed to see the object that was hindering her progress forward. I heard a "click" coming from the darkness of a nearby alley. I could smell his delicious scent before I could see the dark outline of his figure, but as I crouched down to stand at the small child's eye-level, my face showed not a trace of the emotions that were raging inside me. A combination of love, lust, self loathing, regret, sadness and a mash of others. Only a kind, understanding smile graced my features. She stared at me in surprise, as if her favorite fairytale princess had just stepped out of a book and stopped her.

I said quietly, "You shouldn't worry your mother like that. Also…," I paused as I looked around at the vampires staring at us. "It's not safe for you to be alone out here. Come on." I sent a glare at the staring vampires. They would assume that I intended to drink from her and walk away without questioning me. As I stood, I held out my hand for her to grab onto. She took it without hesitation and smiled up at me as we walked back to her frantic mother. The vampires around us bowed and stalked off, disappointed at the loss of their meal. Her motherly smiled thankfully down at me and I smiled politely back. I handed to girl off to her mother and nodded. She said "Thank you," quietly, for she was out of breath. As I began to walk off, I turned at the sound of little feet tapping on the ground. I caught the little girl before she could ram into my legs. "Thank you, princess." I smiled a true smile and patted her head. "Your welcome," I said before she ran back to her mother. I turned back to the way I was heading and stared at the alley with loathing as I approached. It's not that I loathed the person in the alley, its that I loathed the fact that nothing had changed, we were the same as we had been. Nothing I could say or do, despite all that's happened in the last five months could change that. Or so I thought at the time.

As I stepped into the alley, disappearing from the confines of the daylight and into the comforting darkness, visible only to the person at the other end of the small passage, I saw the barrel of the gun glittering in the small light that was aloud into blackness. My white teeth glittered in the same light as the silver metal as I greeted my long-ago friend with a smile. Though this gesture was not in the least friendly. My fangs became visible as my lips parted. To any other person this would be terrifying, but not to him and I knew that. "I have repeatedly made you suffer on multiple occasions, driven Kaname to insanity and I was the reason for Cross Academy's downfall." I listed just my most important sins, like Zero would if he had gone on a mission assigned by the association.

This threw him, and although other people wouldn't be able to see, I could tell that he was extremely surprised. Emotions flitted across his eyes. Regret, sadness, depression, rage, fury, but they were gone just as fast as they came. Replaced by his usual emotionless mask. As I took a step forward, I could hear the growl emitted from the back of his throat. I paused for a second, but then kept walking. His gun was clearly aimed at my heart and his finger was on the trigger, but the closer I got the more hesitant that hand seemed. This wouldn't do at all. I thought he had found his resolve on the roof that last day at the Academy, when he promised to kill me. I had hoped that the other times he had broken that promise were out of convenience, but it seems that this was not the case.

I was standing so close to him that Bloody Rose was firmly pressed into the fabric of my dress. The wind blew and swirled my hair around my face. The hem of my black dress danced around my knees. All this was caused by the rustling wind, but there was another effect of it as well. The wind stirred his scent and it became stronger than before. I leaned even closer to the male vampire, I was sure to have a bruise from the cold metal ruthlessly sinking into my flesh. I sniffed at the vampire's neck, the liquid beneath that alabaster skin was surely to be heaven-sent against my dry, scratchy throat. I had starved myself for months of anything and, standing in front of this man, wafting this nostalgic scent, it was catching up to me, and fast.

I pulled my lips back to fully reveal the sharp, white, elongated canines that nestled in my gums. This motion was a threat, full of menace and hunger. "Zero, do it, or I might do something." I knew that by the way he was looking at my open mouth, he knew very well what "something" would be, but I couldn't bring myself to outright say it. I could feel his hand clench on the gun, but the finger on the trigger stayed calm and relaxed. After a few unbearable seconds, he removed his finger from the trigger and the hand holding the gun dropped to his side, still holding it. I was aghast, he should have shot me, I should be dead. I ventured to look at his face and it just looked so defeated. I couldn't hold back anymore, so I sunk my exposed fangs into his cool, white skin. He flinched at the slight pinch, but then relaxed more than I have ever seen him relax. His arms wrapped around my back and he lifted me off of my feet so that I could get a better angle at his neck. He groaned as I lifted my fangs out of his skin and dug them in again to release more blood.

I pulled my fangs completely out of his neck a few minutes later, after my body was finally released from the burning of the thirst. When I leaned back and looked down at him, his eyes were heavy lidded and his face was even paler than normal, almost completely white. I had drank quite a bit of his blood and, if he wished to keep his sanity and his position as a level D, he would need to return the gruesome act and sink his fangs into my neck. I watched his beautiful violet eyes turn to the oh-so-familiar crimson color. His eyes drifted from my rust-colored orbs down to my pale neck and shoulders, exposed by the charcoal colored dress I was wearing. A strategic choice on my part, it would allow him better access to my throat and would also taunt him, coax him.

I brought one of my hands from clutching the fabric of his white dress shirt and placed it under his chin. I lifted his head to look at me and his eyes reluctantly strayed from my neck and landed on my red-brown eyes. I smiled, fangs showing, but no longer threatening, just… slightly disconcerting. "Go ahead." That was all the encouragement that he needed. He stretched his white neck, wounds already healed, sticky with dried blood, to reach my neck. He paused in his assault and lifted one of his hands from beneath my shoulder blades, supporting my small body easily with one of his muscled white arms, and brushed away the long strands of dark hair that were hindering him. He licked my neck to taste the veins that ran under my skin. I felt the familiar sting of his fangs burrowing their way into my flesh, the pain like that of freshly bruised flesh. Sharp at first, but fades away quickly, only to replaced my the near-euphoric feeling of giving part of your life to the one you love.

The hand that was placed under his strong jaw was already removed and placed back onto his back. Gripping his shirt, even harder, with its twin. The tips of my plum-colored fingernails biting into the taut skin of his back. His muscles and skin stretching over the bone with tension. His jaws tightened their grip on my neck and his fangs sunk deeper. I gasped at the new pain that shot through neck, but my nails didn't leave their position. The stayed there, digging deeper into his skin as the moments of euphoria trickled by, only increasing the pain in my neck. My fingers didn't loosen until I felt his fangs leave my flesh. His grip on my back loosened and the pointy heels of my black stilettos bit into the dirty alley floor with a soft "click".

Bloody Rose laying discarded on the floor, where he dropped it to be able to lift me up. I could feel his once-again-violet eyes burning hole into the top of my brunette head, but my eyes stayed trained to the cold and threatening metal that glinted on the dirty alley floor, abandoned and forgotten by its owner, but not by the person it was meant to kill today.

I watched as his black clad knees bent and his white hand slowly reached out to lift the discarded weapon, obviously gauging my reaction to his deliberately exaggerated movements. I followed the gun that seemed to be filled with sorrow, now, instead of malice. I guessed that the change seemed to have stemmed from being wrapped in the owner's slender white fingers, cradled like the potential danger that it was. Handled carefully and precisely as it was placed back into its hiding place. I frowned as my eyes traveled back up his lithe frame and up to his twilight eyes. At the sight of my frown his head cocked to the side. "What's wrong, Yuki?" I shake my head and as my long locks fall into my face, my eyes travel back downward.

I feel his cold fingers under my chin as he forces my face upwards, so I have no choice but to look him in the eyes or be childish and focus on a little spot to the side of his head. I chose to be a grownup about the situation, though I won't lie, I seriously considered being childish and not looking at him at all. I looked into those deep purple eyes and for once saw every emotion clearly displayed in their depths. No deciphering or careful observation required, it was readable to anyone that happened to be there. For the first time since I met him over five years ago, he had dropped his walls. Not just the occasional one wall I managed to pry away for a few minutes, this was all of them dropped, his soul completely exposed. There was so much sadness and pain clearly displayed on his face and in his eyes that I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. I flung my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His head rested in my hair and he breathed in my scent.

His body went rigid and he sniffed my hair again, only deeper this time. I could guess what he was smelling (or not smelling), but would say nothing until questioned about the sensitive topic. "You don't smell like him. Why?" His voice was gentle, but the pain was still great. My arms tightened around his neck. He sensed my hesitation and tried to pull me away from his chest, but my grip held firm and the gentleness he was using at the moment prevented him from tugging me away, so instead, he just held me tighter. I chose to tell him after a few minutes hesitation. "I told you that I drove Kaname to insanity, didn't I?" He nodded. "He already knew that his blood could never completely sate my cravings, but he figured out that his blood would no longer even curb the cravings. I no longer loved him as anything but a prominent figure in my life. He confronted me about it and I admitted it. He was in such a fragile state that I fear it might of turned out worse if I had lied to him." I stopped talking so that I could calm myself. He waited for me to resume talking. "He went insane when I told him the truth. He asked me to kill him before he killed me. He knew that I would be able to move on through time, but he would always live with the guilt and eventually kill himself."

"At his request I drew Artemis and killed Kaname." I could sense Artemis in the bag over my shoulder. I knew that the metal would be cold to the touch and would gleam in the limited light of the alley in the afternoon sun. "What was the truth?" I buried my head deeper in his chest and sighed. I knew this question would come, but that didn't mean that I wanted to answer it. "That I love you and that I thought I loved him, but the truth was I loved what he gave me. A sense of security and of being loved. The vampiric side craved his feelings and the human side wanted you there instead of him." His hand glided from my back and came to rest in my hair. "I love you too, Yuki. I have for a long time." I sniffled. "I know. I saw it in your eyes that night on the roof at Cross Academy. You would have had to of loved me to hesitate like that." I could hear the light smile in his voice when he said, "Yeah, I had figured it out a long time before that, but I never actually admitted it to myself before that night." I could feel his hand brush through my hair as he attempted to comfort me. He didn't know what to do with me, that much was obvious, but I thought he was doing just fine. He pulled me away so that there was at least a foot between us and I let him, not resisting this time. I let him see my tear-stained face and pleading eyes. I was wishing so badly that this was real. It felt real, it sounded real, but it could have been just a bliss-filled dream, but if it was, I wished it would never end. His head leaned down to my level very slowly and carefully. He stopped when he was a few inches from my face. Waiting for me to approve, to close the distance and assure him that all my words were real.

I closed the few inches with no hesitation. My arms flung back around his neck as I practically launched myself at him. Our lips smashed together and sparks flew. I felt like I had been lit on fire and then electrocuted. It wasn't painful, if anything it felt amazingly good. My eyes slid open, to make sure that this was real, and sure enough I found his violet eyes staring back at me. I could still taste my blood on his lips and it mixed with his as the kiss deepened at the taste of blood.

We were together and that was all that mattered. The world could end tomorrow and I would be completely satisfied… But let's hope it doesn't, I want to stay with this magnificent creature in front of me until his time is up. When that time comes I will kill him like I promised and then kill myself. We can be together forever in a place where he no longer has to suffer. Just like that my life changed. He wasn't just a part of my life, a looming figure in my past anymore, he was my life, and I never planned to let him go.


End file.
